csi : new york jo and mac follow your heart
by michelle1341
Summary: jo and mac are working together . but when go to the bar with their team mates and get wasted . when they wake up in jo's apartment naked . it will change their life forever
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my 2****nd**** official fanfic so wish me luck , I honestly hope you like it . what I am going to do is make it my way starting from jo's first day . it will be different than the show a little bit because I didn't see her first episode .almost all the cases will be my way and my charictors **

** Love , michelle1341**

**Characters: I will make this a multi chapter story so bear with me I will try to post one **

** Jo = 42yrs or two a week, I hope you check my other stories. **

**Mac = 54yrs**

**Danny = 40yrs**

**Donald = 36yrs**

**Lindsay = 36yrs **

**Sheldon = 48yrs**

**Adam = 36yrs**

**Chapter 1 may 2010 **

''Hello my name is jo Danville , I am your new csi ''. she said as she shoke his hand

''Nice to meet you, I'm mac taylor . team leader . would you like to meet the team? ''he said as he walked her off the roof . he put his hand on her back .

They got in macs car . he decided to be a gentlemen , and the door for her all did was smile at him .he nodded and closed the door . they sat in silence for 25 minutes before they arrived at the csi headquarters . when they got there the team was already suited down to their normal clothes . they hugged mac . when they noticed that mac brought some one with him they let go and asked him who she was .mac pulled his left arm to signal her to come over to her .

''This is my team . we are more like a family . this is Donald '' . he said'

Jo shook his hand and said nice to meet you .

''This is Sheldon ''

''Nice to meet you '', jo shook his hand

'' this is adam ''

''Nice to meet you'' , she shook his hand

''This is danny ''

''Nice to meet you'' , she his hand . then backed up from

'' and finally lindsay''

''Its nice to meet you '' she was about shake her hand , instead Lindsay pulled her into a hug .

'' nice to meet you to''. Said Lindsay

''Let me show you to your office . on the second floor . right throw here. Mac pointed to the main doors and guided to it.'' Said mac .

Looks mom and dad are gone , said Lindsay.

Ya thank , maybe he will ask her out , said don .

Why are you two playing match maker you just met her . really ,said danny .

''Yeah, he need some one . he's not getting any younger . I thank she's a god match for him . she is sweat , seems to have manners . look at the way he is looking at her . we haven't seen that way in a long time .i thank he likes her .'' said Lindsay .

''So lets go get a drink who is going to mom and dad? '' said don .

''I will '' . said Lindsay .

Then she walked toward the steps then she walked in the office . and said '' we are going out for a drink . do you want to come ? ''

'' Sure just me a minute , I need to make a phone call to my daughter . '' said jo .

'''What about you mac ? are you going to join us '' . said Lindsay

'' Matter of fact , I would love to join yall for a drink '' . said


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's chapter 2 . I did not weather I am going to have a cliff hanger or not . so wish me luck . I got 39 reviews so far . leave me some reviews good or bad I don't care , so If you want to make any suggestions. don't be scared . I love all my followers and readers you all make me brave enough to keep writing . **

**Love , michelle1341**

**Chapter 2**

'' Cheers to old friends and new friends '' said lindsay .

'' Cheers '' every one said .

**1 hour later **

'' Okay every we have to go home . we are going to go find a cab . so good night . '' said lindsay .

'' night every one . '' said danny .

'' well I have to go to . ive got a girlfriend to go home to . so good night . '' said don .

Then it was just jo and mac left siting at the table .

'' next round on me . ''said jo .

**2 rounds later : ( mac is not as drunk as jo )**

'' So how old is your daughter ? '' said mac .

'' almost 14 . '' said jo .

'' Don't you have to go home to her . '' said mac

'' nope she is staying with a friend tonight . '' said jo

'' Lets get you home . you are wasted . '' mac said , as he put his arm around her and walked out the bar

Then they found a cab . when they got to the front of the apartment building jo kissed him . he didn't draw back , instead he followed he up to her apartment .

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**mac and jo new what they were doing **

**Chapter 3**

**6 : 30 ,**

'' Hey , wake up . we have go to work remember ? '' said mac .

'' hey what time is it ? and how are you dressed ? '' said jo .

'' well , I went home and got ready , and you got less than an hour to get dressed . I have to go . '' said mac .

'' Well see you at work . bye . '' said jo .

Mac kissed her good bye . then he said '' breakfast is on the counter . '' as he walked out the room . then jo waited till he left , and then she got out the bed . then she saw a cup of water and a asprin on her counter with her food . he brought her an egg omelet with peppers . she hurried to get dressed so she could make her official first day at work .

**12 : 30 ,**

'' Hey jo , looks like we have a break from our cases so what did you and mac talk about when we left . '' said Lindsay . she had a smirk on her face .

'' well nothing really , just about my daughter . really nothing else . '' said jo .

Lindsay new she was holding back then she nearly busted out laughing .

'' are you sure that's all that happened last night ? '' said Lindsay .

'' yes I'm positive . why do you ask . '' said jo .

'' well me and danny were following you two . so are you sure that's all . '' said Lindsay . her smirk got even bigger . she was really about to burst .

'' so you know what happened last night . well tell me what happed ? '' said jo .

'' well lets just say you were being bad last night . '' before Lindsay could say any more she burst into laughter .

Before jo could answer danny walked in an said '' why is she laughing so hard ? '' he had a confussed look on his face .

Jo looked at him and said '' you don't want to know . what can we do for you ? ''

'' Well , I need some one to test the blood and see if it matches the vic's blood . I want to make sure the victim was killed in the west brooke house . '' he handed her the evidence and almost ran out of there .

'' well , I guess he knows I know . '' jo said , with a small laugh . then she pulled on her lab coat and began testing the sample .

'' looks it's a match . the was victim was most likely killed there , then was moved to the alley . I will take this to mac . '' said jo . then she left .

**Mac's office : **

'' The victim was probuly killed at the west brooke building , then was moved to the alley . '' said jo .

'' are there any video cameras at west brooke ? '' said mac .

'' well don is checking out that . '' said jo .

Jo put the file on macs desk and left .


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 , 2 weeks later .**

'' Hey have you seen jo ? '' Lindsay said asking mac .

'' no , she was in her office about 10 minutes ago . maybe she is in forensics lab . '' said mac .

'' Okay , I will . '' Lindsay said as she was leaving mac office .

Lindsay checked the lab , but jo wasn't there . so she went to check the break room but she heard some one in the bathroom hurling their guts out . so she went in to the bath room to check it out and found jo .

'' are you okay ? '' said Lindsay with concern .

'' yeah , I've been not feeling well . '' said jo as she wiped her mouth with a wet paper towel .

'' did you see a doctor ? '' said Lindsay .

'' no , no , I'm fine . I'll be fine . really . come with me . '' said jo .

**In jo's office ,**

'' if I tell you , you can not tell any one especialy mac . '' said jo .

'' I promise I wont tell any one . '' said Lindsay .

'' okay , I'm …. I'm pregnant . '' jo said as she stopped walking around .

'' oh my god . are you serious ? '' said Lindsay .

'' yes , I found out last week . '' said jo .

'' I'm so happy for you . when are going to tell mac or your daughter ? said Lindsay .

'' I don't know when ? said jo .

Then jo sat in her seat as she watched Lindsay take it all in . then mac walked in and said '' Lindsay have you seen danny ?

'' yeah , he was at the crime scene . '' said Lindsay .

Then he walked away . jo took a deep breathe


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 , **

'' You know you are going to have to tell him soon . he's going to start noticing that your in the bath room every 5 minutes . then your going to get bigger I think you should get tell him by the end of the week . '' said Lindsay .

'' well , fine but what do think he will say ? will he be mad ? it's not like we planned on this . '' said jo

'' mac is a good man . plus it is his baby . he will help you take of the baby . you know he will , and plus I doubt he will be mad . he may be shocked at first but he will come around . '' lindsay said as she got up to leave .

**Jo's apartment ,**

'' how do you feel about having kids of your own ? '' said jo .

'' well some day , when I'm ready . why ? '' mac said looking at her confused .

'' nothing , I was just asking . '' said jo .

'' are you sure your okay . '' said mac .

'' yeah I'm sure . '' said jo .

'' you know I'm a cop . I can tell when some one is lying . so do you want to tell me what's bothering you or do I have to get it out of you ? '' mac said as he put his cup down on the kitchen counter and walked over to her .

'' I am not lying , nothing is wrong . '' jo said trying to convince him .

Then mac walked over to her and put his hands around her waist . then pulled her into a kiss .

'' now can you tell me what is wrong ? '' said mac .

'' fine but you have to keep an open mind . '' said jo .

'' I solemy swear to keep a open mind . '' mac said trying not to laugh .

'' okay , how do I say this ? said jo .

'' it is okay , you can just say it . '' mac said giving her a reassuring smile .

'' okay , I am pregnant . '' jo said giving him time to take it all in .

Before mac could say any thing , jo ran to the bathroom and threw up .


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 ,**

'' what did he do when you told him ? '' Lindsay said as she closed jo's office door .

'' well , he stood there like a statue . but hey who could blame him . I just said 2 simple words that changed his life forever . '' said jo .

'' well give him some time to get used to it . he will come around . what about ellie how did she take it ? '' said Lindsay .

'' well , she is excited about having another sibling . she wants a sister . '' said jo .

'' that's good , hopefully it is a girl . '' said Lindsay .

'' yeah , I hope it is girl . '' jo said as she got to pick up her jacket of the guest chair .

'' look , you have a little baby bump . '' said Lindsay .

Then before jo could say any thing else her phone rang . she listened for a second then she said '' got it , we will be there soon . '' then she hung up the phone .

'' we got a case . '' said jo .

'' okay , I am driving . '' said Lindsay .

'' why do you get to drive ? '' said jo .

'' well the last time I let you drive you nearly killed the other drivers . so I am driving , now give me the keys . '' said Lindsay .

'' fine , you win . '' jo said as she tossed the keys to Lindsay .

**At the crime scene ,**

'' why did you yell at the cab ? he didn't do nothing . '' said Lindsay .

'' well he was looking at me funny . so I taught him a lesson . he got what deserved . '' said jo .

'' you are so lucky you are pregnant . really lucky . '' Lindsay said while she was shaking her head .

'' well lucky me . '' jo said then she started laughing . '' whats time of death ? ''

'' time of death is between 10 and 12 am last night . are you pregnant for real ? '' Sheldon said as he got up from the body .

'' actruley yes I am pregnant . '' said jo .

'' well , congradulations . '' Sheldon said as he gave her a hug .

Then mac walked up behind them and said '' what is cause of death ? ''

'' cause of death is most likley bullet shot to an magor artory . I will not know more until I do an autopsy . '' said Sheldon .

'' well , get the body back to the morgue . did you find any thing on the body that will tell us who he is ? '' said mac .

'' yeah we found his wallet with his ID . his name is luke stevens , 37 . '' said jo .

'' okay you and Lindsay go notify the family . where is danny and don ? '' said mac .

'' they are collecting witness statement . '' said Lindsay .

'' tell them to finish up and come and get the forensics . '' said mac .

'' you got it . '' said Lindsay . then her and jo left .

**In the car , 9 : 30 am ,**

'' I told it would be an awkward situation . '' said jo .

'' well you two are going to have to talk about soon because you only have about 7 and a half more months to talk about it . '' said Lindsay .

'' I guess you are right . I will talk to him later . '' said jo .

'' good . '' said Lindsay .

**Jo's apartment , 8 : 30 pm ,**

'' ellie what do you want for dinner ? '' jo said as she walked in the apartment . then she saw that ellie wasn't in the kitchen . when she went in the livihg room she saw mac and ellie standing there .

'' what's going on ? '' said jo .

'' well mac have some thing to ask you . '' said ellie . then mac got down on one knee and said '' jo Danville , will you do me the honor and mary me ? ''

Jo put her hands over her mouth and said

**_To be continued …._**

**Well here is the mid-season finale . it will return in a week ! . what do you think she will say ?**


End file.
